


Investigations

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Time, Forest Sex, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mutual Pining, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Sex Magic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine's doing some investigations into Merlin's control over his Magic
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed prompt, for Supernopelock and FianatAvalon! Enjoy some Merwaine

The first time Gwaine noticed it, was when Merlin revealed his Magic to the group. He was clearly nervous, shy, worried that they would not think his display of power was a good thing. In a typical Merlin fashion, he picked to show his gift in a stream of blue butterflies, that took to the sky in a cloud as they watched on.

‘Who knew Magic could be sexy?’ Gwaine had joked, and that was the moment he found the connection. Merlin flushed, from the dusting under his cheeks to the tips of his ears, a very adorable thing if Gwaine was honest with himself.

But, more importantly, his Magic faltered momentarily. His emotions were connected to his Magic, which made sense in a way, but it got Gwaine thinking.

Thinking, inevitably, led to Gwaine visiting the Tavern. He was pondering over a certain Warlock, and to the display of power. If Merlin was as strong as everyone kept telling them, and the manservant prided himself in being well-controlled, what would it take for such a thing to slip?

Five drinks in to his thinking session, Gwaine decided it was time to take his affections for the man to the next level. And, while doing so, to test his theory on how to make Merlin lose control of his Magic. He wasn’t quite sure why he wanted such a thing to happen, just that there was something undeniably hot about Merlin having such a gift, and being the reason for making him slip up?

It was time for more investigation.

**

Compliments did little to startle Merlin anymore, like he was expecting them from Gwaine. On the one hand, the Knight was proud that Merlin was growing more comfortable with him. On the other, he really wanted to see those golden eyes again, and so he became bolder in his actions. Let his touches linger, winked and teased and ogled Merlin shamelessly as he went about his day.

It got to the point where the others were noticing, and Gwaine had to admit he had not been expecting the various threats that came his way in fear of Merlin being hurt.

Anyway, he ignored them, knowing his intentions, while not exactly virtuous, were not to hurt Merlin. He would never dare to do such a thing, not when Merlin was the one that his loyalty was tied to in the first place.

**

‘Gwaine.’ Merlin looked thoroughly unamused with his current situation, and the Knight chuckled as he took a seat on the ground.

‘What did you do this time?’ He asked sympathetically, eyeing up the cabbage leaves that were strewn about. It was evening time, Camelot had fallen silent but the Guards had not yet switched on rotation to let Merlin out of the stocks.

‘Pointed out that Arthur’s belt needed stretching if he kept eating all the sausages.’ Merlin remarked with a cheeky grin, enough to have Gwaine laughing.

‘Honestly, Merls, you’ve got no sense of self-preservation.’ Wasn’t that the truth? Still, Merlin looked pleased, and Gwaine gestured to the stocks.

‘Someone should be along soon.’

‘And then I’m going for a well-deserved bath.’ Merlin stated, shaking his body slightly so that more vegetable matter fell to the ground. Gwaine watched, then let his attention wander across to a bucket that might have been used to carry the vegetables.

‘Oh no, I know that look.’ Merlin stated warily, Gwaine moving to the bucket and picking it up. Perfect, he decided, disappearing from Merlin’s sightline and ignoring the shouts of confusion.

When he returned, Merlin perked up. Until he saw the bucket full of water, eyes widening.

‘Don’t you dare.’ He warned, but Gwaine was always one for mischief, and upturned the entire thing over him.

Merlin looked rather like a drowned rat, shook his hair and spluttered out the water that dripped down him. Unfortunately (or fortunately, if Gwaine was honest with himself), the water had the effect of plastering Merlin’s clothes to his lithe form, giving the Knight a perfect view of the very thing he spent quite a lot of time daydreaming about.

‘Oh, you’re going to pay for that.’ A flicker of golden, the perfect opportunity for Gwaine to test his theory on Merlin’s gift.

He moved closer, until he was bending down in front of the Warlock, tilted the man’s chin up to look at him.

‘Going to use Magic on me, Merls?’ The manservant swallowed audibly, his resolve faltering, but Gwaine was not going to let him get out of this so easily.

‘Go on, I dare you.’ The thing about Merlin, he never wanted to lose. So his eyes glowed golden, and the water on the floor began to pool together, hovering in the air.

Gwaine let his fingers dip from Merlin’s chin, slowly tracking them down his neck and to the hem of his shirt, brushing under the hem of the shirt.

The water faltered, so Gwaine ducked his head to kiss his forehead, then his nose.

‘Not so easy, is it?’ He was pushing, daring Merlin to do something, and the Warlock did not disappoint.

The water crashed over both of them, and Gwaine shuddered. It was freezing, soaking under his clothes and making his armour heavy, and the Knight deserved a lot worse than that.

‘Gwaine?’

‘Yeah?’ The Knight breathed out, still crouching in front of him.

‘Kiss me.’ He did just that.

**

After the incident with the stocks, Gwaine decided he needed to up his game. That included date nights, stealing Merlin away from Arthur’s service to treat him to the very best that the Knight could offer. Picnics, night-rides, stargazing and Taverns (the last one made Merlin laugh), courting Merlin was going smoothly. Well, not quite smoothly, Gwaine had a habit of finding Merlin very distracting, especially when he used his Magic.

Tonight, Gwaine had decided on a forest walk. It was rather peaceful, Merlin chatting away about his day, while Gwaine listened. He’d never seen the benefits of a committed relationship before, had never had the desire to settle with someone. But with Merlin, he made everything so… simple. He made boring chores sound like the most fascinating tale, made Gwaine hang on every word just to see those dimples when he smiled brightly.

‘Gwaine…’ That tone was dangerous, the curiosity making Gwaine halt and turn to his sort-of boyfriend.

‘Yes?’ The Warlock cocked his head to the side, lips drawing back into a smirk, and Gwaine knew whatever he said was going to shock him.

‘Why didn’t you tell me that my Magic turns you on?’ He might have made an undignified sound, tried to open his mouth to argue, but it turned into a lot of mouthing words and not actually speaking words. Merlin’s smirk turned to a downright-sinful smugness, and Gwaine decided that he had been beaten. Outsmarted. Found out!

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Gwaine said, far too late and sounding guilty even to his own ears. Merlin turned slowly, and then Gwaine’s wish was granted.

Golden eyes, a language he couldn’t hope to understand and the ground around him glowing. Every plant, every inch of the space under his feet, began to emit a faint blue light. In the setting sun, it made the forest seem like a place of Magic.

He was betrayed by the fact he was wearing tighter breeches than normal, that and the fact that he was unable to tear his eyes away from his Warlock. Merlin stopped his spell, but the eyes stayed gold for a moment longer, and the forest around bustled with life. Responding to him, Gwaine realised, to the brilliant Warlock in front of him.

‘Sure.’ Merlin stated, eyes flicking down, then returning to Gwaine’s.

In his defence, most men would have gone insane by this point. His control snapped the moment Merlin grinned at him, lunged at the man and kissed him harder than he’d dared to before. He wasted no time with slow, steady movements, instead nipped at Merlin’s lower lip and then let his tongue sneak out when Merlin responded with enthusiasm.

Hands gripped his jacket, and Gwaine walked Merlin backwards to the nearest tree, shoving a thigh between the Warlock’s and swallowing the sound that fell from his lips.

‘Off, clothes off.’ Merlin managed to get out, and Gwaine was definitely down for that. It was a tangle of hands and limbs, Merlin laughing and Gwaine regretfully having to pull back enough to strip off his own shirt. Merlin’s jacket hit the floor, followed by his shirt, fingers reaching for the neckerchief.

‘Leave it on.’ Gwaine wasn’t sure when that became a demand, but from the way the dark in Merlin’s eyes rapidly expanded, the Warlock wasn’t upset by the idea.

Two hands hit his chest, pushed him back to the mossy floor with a strength he hadn't been expecting. Not that Gwaine complained, he had a lapful of Warlock a second later, lips back against his and hands reaching for his belt.

‘Sneaky bastard.’ Gwaine muttered, quickly flipped them over with his mission back in his mind. It was rather difficult, especially with long fingers creeping into his smallclothes and wrapping around him, squeezing just enough for Gwaine to forget himself for a moment.

Then he came back to the plan, gripped Merlin’s hip and turned him over onto his stomach.

‘Oh yeah, that works.’ Merlin panted out, long legs coming to fold under him as Gwaine shoved his breeches down, exposing smooth skin that he was tempted to bite.

‘What are you…’ Merlin then yelped, partly because Gwaine had decided to let his tongue creep out, gripped handfuls of that perk arse and hold his Warlock in place as he took him apart. As it turned out, the effective way to silence Merlin was to work him open with Gwaine’s tongue, which the Knight made a note of.

Gwaine made a noise of approval when Merlin whimpered, lowering himself down further as the Knight licked into him. He tasted of the earth, of a taste so thoroughly Merlin, that Gwaine throbbed for it.

‘Fuck, oh fuck _please_ , I need more.’ He growled, shoved Merlin back down when he dared to try and wiggle. He purposeful let his stubble graze over the soft skin, listened to Merlin whimper and reach between his thighs, but Gwaine wasn’t having that either.

‘Magic.’ He demanded, and Merlin shakily nodded, whispered something that had the ground lighting up. Gwaine swore, slowly pushed a finger into Merlin’s hole as he continued to lick, grazed teeth over the soft skin and used his free hand to shakily reach for his own cock.

With Merlin shivering beneath him, Gwaine rolled him back over, replaced the finger inside and pushed a second alongside it. His Warlock was panting, the red spreading down the column of his neck and over his chest, but it was the eyes that Gwaine couldn’t take his own from. The gold in them moved, like it was alive and had a mind of his own.

Around them, the ground began to glow brighter, the faster Gwaine moved his fingers. Stretched and spread, mouthed at the crease of Merlin’s thigh and encouraged the Warlock to hook a leg over his shoulder.

‘C’mon, Merls, let me hear you.’ He whined, arched up as Gwaine kissed the skin at the base of his cock, nuzzling gently. Magic stretched around them, surrounded them, and Gwaine flexed his hips to the ground below.

‘Not… oh _shit_ , not going to last if, _oh_ , if you do that!’ Gwaine wasn’t going to last long enough to get into him at this rate, added a third finger and crooked them in search. It was obvious when he found it, Merlin’s back arching painfully and his eyes rolling back. When they focused back on him, hooded and lust-fuelled, it took two words for him to give up on his resolve.

‘Fuck me.’ Yeah, he could get with that, moved up Merlin’s body to kiss those plump lips.

‘Sure?’ Merlin snorted, squirmed under him until he could flip to his stomach, wiggling his hips enticingly.

‘Quick.’ Gwaine moved over him, pressing them both down to the dirt as he moved his hips forward, gasped when Merlin’s body slowly opened around him.

‘So tight.’ He gasped, lowered his head to Merlin’s shoulder and bit at the skin, listened to Merlin as he bucked back into it.

‘Gwaine, move.’ He did as told, started thrusting his hips down into velvet heat around him. It was dry, until Merlin muttered a word and liquid moved around his cock.

‘Oh Gods.’ Magic, his weak point, and he drove forwards before he could help it. Merlin made a sound, something between a moan and a gasp, so he took it as all the encouragement needed to set the pace. It was wet, hot and dirty, fucking Merlin between the Magic beneath him and his body, the Warlock constantly moving under him.

‘Uh, right _there_ , oh there.’ Gwaine swore, placed a hand over Merlin’s mouth after a particularly large gasp, it would be just their luck to be stumbled across whilst bucking in the dirt.

When Merlin finished, it was rather spectacular. Aside from the clenching around him, the hungry gasping and the way he writhed under him, there was the Magic. A burst of light, every nerve in his body lighting up as he spilled into his Warlock, unable to do anything but sob his name.

They ended up wrapped up in the moss, Merlin snuggling against him while Gwaine tried to remember why exactly he thought provoking Merlin’s Magic was a good idea.

‘That was…’

‘Sexy?’ Merlin offered, a tribute to the first words Gwaine ever uttered after the reveal, and Gwaine just had to laugh.

‘Sexy.’ He agreed.


End file.
